


Picnic

by bandgrad2008



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: Birthday picnics can be fun.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 42





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet July 18, 2012.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Stop asking questions."

Tori's hands are on mine, holding them to her hips as I guide her toward our destination. I had to drop to my knees and beg her parents—okay, not really—to let her spend today with me, and they don't even know what I had planned. In fact, no one knows what I have planned. But at least I was smart enough to make sure we were far from home and our phones were turned off. I didn't want anyone to bother us.

"But Jade..."

I lean forward, kissing just below her ear. "Don't talk. You'll like it, I promise." She leans back against me, relaxing into my hold, as though she were afraid to begin with. I don't know what it is with this girl always thinking that I'm going to do something to torture her or whatever. I mean, sure, we've only been dating for, like, a week, but... "Okay, we're here."

She stops and I reach for the knot in her blindfold, taking my time. Even though I have no reason to be nervous or to think that she's going to hate this, I can't stop my heart from pounding against my ribs. I wonder if she can feel it as she turns and kisses me, the blindfold still in place. Without aim or direction, her lips meet mine, her arms snaking around my waist.

She's entirely too damn adorable for her own good.

My fingers untie the knot finally and pull the material from her face. "Happy birthday," I whisper, turning her around again. At the top of the small hill before us lays a blanket and a picnic basket, accompanied by a bottle of mango juice. She takes my hand in hers, pulling me to the hill, laughing all the while. And god, I love her laugh. She trips, dragging me down with her, and I don't think she even cares as she giggles, trying to sit up. I'm laughing as well; at both my girlfriend's dorkiness and that I'm incredibly happy in this moment. Reaching for the picnic basket, I realize she's watching me. "What?"

She shakes her head. "You're so adorable, that's all." I smile, reaching into the basket and removing a Tupperware bowl with two jelly sandwiches, a bowl of olives, one of strawberries, and one of cocktail sausages. She blushes, reaching for a strawberry. I wrap my fingers around hers before she can take one and hand her a jelly sandwich.

We share stories and jokes as we eat, sharing the bottle of mango juice. As she eats the final strawberry, I reach into the basket one final time and smirk, pulling out a large bag of gummy bears. But it's barely out of the basket before Tori lunges forward, her hands on the sides of my face and her lips on mine.

She pulls away, her hands still cupping my face, and I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot. Of course, so is she, but she has the most beautiful smile anyway... "So, I take it you like the gummy bears?" I try. She rolls her eyes, letting go of my face and plucking the bag from my grasp before sitting back. "Oh, that's how you're going to be?"

She opens the bag, devious gleam in her eye, and pulls out a green gummy bear. Before she can drop it into her mouth all seductively, like she's about to, I tackle her, pinning her on the grass. The gummy bear is still in her fingers, between our faces.

And suddenly everything's serious.

In a matter of seconds, my hand snaps between us, grabbing her hand as she attempts to plop the gummy into her mouth, but I'm too late. Her teeth click together once it's past them. I'm determined to take it from her, dropping my face to hers.

I don't know how long it takes before she finally opens her mouth for me, and I realize she's already swallowed the gummy bear. But I don't even care anymore, kissing her harder, my hands finding hers and pinning them to the soft grass on either side of her shoulders.

She shifts beneath me and before I can stop her, she rolls us, pinning me this time, straddling my hips. Smirking, she reaches for the bag of gummy bears and chooses a red one. She sets on my lips, daring me to eat it. But I keep my lips pressed together, raising a brow. And then I realize that only Tori could turn something like gummy bears into the sexiest thing.

And as her face comes closer to mine, I close my eyes, feeling her lips on mine briefly before the gummy bear is taken between her teeth and...Oh. I feel the gummy bear against my neck just below my ear, just before she nips the skin there. My body feels like it's on fire or going to explode or something, my stomach twisting. And I have to say, it isn't unpleasant. My eyes open as she pulls away, smirk in place, and she stands, returning to the picnic.

What in the hell just happened?

I stare up at the blue sky for a moment, trying to redirect my thoughts from what just happened, before sitting up. Tori's acting as though she's completely innocent, smiling in my direction as she plops a red gummy bear in her mouth. "You're evil," I mutter, and she must have heard me because her smile grows into a grin. Yeah, she knows she's evil.

I join her on the blanket, packing up the Tupperware bowls. She's watching me, as though she's waiting for me to say something, but I don't. What exactly is there to say?

"You're going to be the death of me, Tori."

And frankly, I'm okay with that.


End file.
